Alex and Scamp: The Movie
CartoonAnimationFan05's movie-spoof of 1992 Turner Pictures film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" Cast *Tom Cat - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Jerry Mouse - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Robyn Starling - Corey (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *Aunt Pristine Figg - Rapunzel (Shrek the Third) *Lickboot - Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) *Ferdinand - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *Dr. Applecheek - Professor Hinkle (Frosty the Snowman) *Daddy Starling - J. Audubon Woodlore (Humphrey the Bear) *Puggsy - The Pink Panther *Frankie Da Flea - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *Captain Kiddie - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) *Squawk - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *The Straycatchers - Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Droopy Dog - King Louie (The Jungle Book (1967)) *The Patrolman - Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) *Singing Alley Cat Gang - Mandrake and the Boggans (Epic) *Tom's Owner - Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *Moving Man - Garrett (Quest for Camelot) *Bulldog - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Fantasia) Scenes #Alex and Scamp: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits #Alex and Scamp: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/Tyrannosaurus Rex Chases Alex the Lion #Alex and Scamp: The Movie Part 3 - Wham Bam Boom #Alex and Scamp: The Movie Part 4 - Alex the Lion and Scamp Meets the Pink Panther and Sid the Sloth ("Friends to the End") #Alex and Scamp: The Movie Part 5 - Caught by Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom/Mandrake and the Boggans ("What Do We Care") #Alex and Scamp: The Movie Part 6 - Alex the Lion and Scamp Meets Corey/Corey's Sad Story #Alex and Scamp: The Movie Part 7 - Meets Rapunzel ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") #Alex and Scamp: The Movie Part 8 - Alex the Lion and Scamp vs. the Great Animal #Alex and Scamp: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by Rapunzel #Alex and Scamp: The Movie Part 10 - Meets Professor Hinkle ("God's Little Creatures") #Alex and Scamp: The Movie Part 11 - Escaped #Alex and Scamp: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" #Alex and Scamp: The Movie Part 13 - Alex the Lion, Scamp, and Corey Rowing the Raft #Alex and Scamp: The Movie Part 14 - Reward #Alex and Scamp: The Movie Part 15 - Prince Derek and Petrie ("I'd Done it All") #Alex and Scamp: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Her #Alex and Scamp: The Movie Part 17 - Prince Derek and Petrie Chase Scamp/Alex the Lion and Scamp Saves Corey #Alex and Scamp: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut #Alex and Scamp: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final #Alex and Scamp: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used *Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clips Used *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue *Shrek the Third *The Iron Giant *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure *The Swan Princess Christmas *The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale *The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today *The Swan Princess: Royally Undercover *The Swan Princess: A Royal Myztery *Frosty the Snowman *Humphrey the Bear *House of Mouse *The Pink Panther *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collision Course *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists *The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island *The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock *The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire *The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water *The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration *The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses *The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers *The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends *The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave *The Land Before Time (TV Series) *Pippi Longstocking *Pippi Longstocking: The Series *The Jungle Book *Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Epic *Quest for Camelot *Fantasia Gallery Alex the Lion as Tom Cat Scamp as Jerry Mouse Corey as Robyn Starling Rapunzel as Aunt Pristine Figg Kent Mansley as Lickboot The Great Animal as Ferdinand Professor Hinkle as Dr. Applecheek J. Audubon Woodlore as Daddy Starling The Pink Panther as Puggsy Sid the Sloth as Frankie Da Flea Prince Derek as Captain Kiddie Petrie as Squawk Thunder-Karlsson and Bloom as the Straycatchers King Louie as Droopy Dog Willy Wonka as the Patrolman Mandrake and the Boggans as the Singing Alley Cat Gang Kayley as Tom's Owner Garrett as Moving Man Tyrannosaurus Rex as Bulldog Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:CartoonAnimationFan05 Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs